The Fairon Chronicles
The Fairon Chronicles is a story by ToaFairon. It follows the adventures of Fairon. Story Chapter 1 Fairon, member of the Order of Mata Nui and Toa of Light sat in his hut thinking about tomorrow, because he was going on a mission with Rantu to defeat Velnax, Kutrax and Kunaku. Then Helryx came in his hut and explained everything about Fairon's mission. "Come with me. We need you," Helryx said. "Why am I needed, actually?" asked Fairon. "That's coming later. We need to explain the situation first," Helryx said. Fairon and Helryx walked towards the fortress and inside, Rantu waited for them. "Hi there, Fairon," Rantu said. "Hello, Rantu," Fairon said. "OK let me explain our current situation," Helryx said. "We currently have some big problems: Brominax, one of my associates, has gone missing while searching for his rival: Velnax." "Yes, I got it," Rantu said. "There is also rumored that Kunaku is unleashing a wide spread of shadowdermis. And it is said that Kutrax was battled by our careless Toa of Fire..." Before Helryx could finish, Rantu said: "Flamu." "That's right," Helryx said. "And so we got the situation explained, do you understand it all?" Helryx asked the 2 Toa. "I do understand this, Helryx," Rantu said. "Me too," Fairon said. "Okay," Helryx said. "Now step in this teleporter. It will bring you to Robotopolis." "Why Robotopolis?" Fairon asked. "Because we need to investigate there, isn't that right Helryx?" Rantu asked Helryx. "That's true," Helryx said. Chapter 2 This chapter is written by JoseFVega As Fairon stepped through the portal, he expected to find himself in a shining city, high above Aqua Magna and the Matoran Universe. He did not expect to find himself in a Matoran village. "What is this place?" asked Rantu. "Xa Nui," said Fairon. "This was my homeland." "Something's wrong," said Rantu. "I can't hear anything." "I have a suspicion," said Fairon. "I hope I'm wrong." "Mask of Silence?" "Worse. Much worse." "Well, for once, you foolish Toa get something right," hissed Makuta Kunaku. Fairon immediately activated his Kanohi Ihaka and became an exact duplicate of the being standing before him. "Pitiful," Kunaku sneered. "I know my body and powers far better than you do: thus, I will certainly win. Pick something a little more difficult." "We don't have time for this," said Rantu. "We want Brominax!" "We want Brominax!" Kunaku mocked. "First you'll have to find him in this vast universe of ours, and then you have to fight me. Not very good, statistically." "Get on with it, then," said Fairon. Kunaku lunged at Fairon, his Shadow Scepter barely missing Fairon's neck. Fairon lost his grip on his own weapon and shapeshifted into a giant dragon, a well-known form of Makuta Miserix, clawing at Kunaku. Suddenly, a look of rage appeared on Kunaku's face and he unleashed a blast of plasma, which made Fairon lose his concentration and return to his original form. "Um...a little help here?" said the weaponless Fairon, who was dodging Kunaku's attacks and releasing blasts of light, but he was clearly weakening. "Have to time it just right..." said Rantu. "Now!" said Fairon. Rantu leaped into the air, doing a perfect combination of a kick and a slice at Kunaku's head, which would have hit his target and downed him had Kunaku not shot him with a blast of shadow at the last moment, knocking Rantu unconscious. However, Fairon was able to use the moment to grab his Lance of Light and parry Kunaku's wild swings. "Do you know why we hate you?" said Kunaku, slicing and jabbing insanely as if possessed. "You're a mimic, a fake, if you will. All Makuta hate masks such as yours. Why do you think we're all trying to kill you?" "You want me out of your way." "Well, it is gratifying to know that I will be the one to finish the job," said Kunaku, lunging to spear Fairon right through the chest. Chapter 3 This chapter is written by Teammcb Rantu had seen the attack coming. He quickly dived and pushed Fairon out of the way. Kunaku stumbled without the impact that he had expected. "No more games, Toa!" Kunaku spat in anger. "This is it. Say goodbye to the world you know!" Kunaku fired a burst of shadow that Fairon dodged, but then he did it again, and again, and again. Every time he did it, the look on his face became more enraged. He did not bother to notice what had happened to Rantu. This was something that completely worked to Rantu's advantage. Kunaku felt a tap on his back. He whipped around to see Rantu standing, weapons ready, giving him a raging glare. Kunaku suddenly realized he had turned on Fairon, but it was too late. In a sudden flash of light, Kunaku was crumbling to the ground. Dead. Or so they thought. A strange-sounding cry then arose from the village. They saw a large group of Xa-Matoran step out from behind a small building that resembled a hut. But something was wrong. The Matoran were all colored dark shades, and their faces seemed twisted, somehow, almost like a Makuta. Suddenly, it all clicked. "Shadowdermis." Rantu said aloud. "I know," was the reply. The Xa-Matoran advanced on the two of them, with only one word coming from their mouth, being repeated over and over and over again: "Kill." "Now what?" Rantu asked. "We can't harm them!" "What if we hit them with light? Will they go back to normal?" Fairon asked. "No. They are beings of shadow now." Rantu explained, "Light will only harm them further." "So, what do you propose?" "I don't know, Fairon." Rantu said. "I really don't know." Chapter 4 This chapter is written by ToaFairon Then they suddenly saw a white and gold being walk towards them. "Who are you?" Fairon asked the mysterious being. "Call me Silver." the mysterious being said. "I know how to get out of this place" "Silver" said. "How?" Fairon asked. "You won't be going ANYWHERE!" they heard another mysterious being say. "FYXON!" "Silver" said. "And if it isn't my brother Fyxan, nice to see you again" Fyxon said. But before Fyxan could say anything Fyxon unleashed a blast of pure Darkness from his tentacle. "GO!TAKE THAT BOAT AND GO!I WILL TELEPORT YOU THERE!" Fyxan shouted at the 2. "Okay" the 2 Toa said. And then the Toa were teleported by Fyxan's power. '''''Several days later at the boat... "Yawn..." Rantu was finally awake. "So you're finally awakened" Fairon said. "Yes I am." Rantu said. Suddenly they saw something flying out of the sea. It was Makuta Kutrax. Chapter 5 This chapter was written by JoseFVega Kutrax loomed over them. He poised his Shadow Scythe, ready to strike them down. "YOU WILL FINALLY FALL BEFORE MY POWERS!" Kutrax said. "NO!" said Fairon. Thinking quickly, he activated his Kanohi and transformed into a Klakk, blasting Kutrax with sonic screams. Kutrax gasped, but recovered, launching a projectile from his Nynrah Ghost Blaster, which Fairon barely evaded. Fairon shapeshifted into a Klakk and battled Kutrax. Kutrax released bolts of chain lightning, which were countered by more sonic screams. Kutrax created gale-force winds around himself, sucking Fairon in. He attempted to escape, but Kutrax activated the gravity beneath Fairon, and he fell down into the seas. "Fool." Kutrax muttered, and teleported himself away. Meanwhile, in the water beneath, Fairon's limp body plunged into the depths. ---- "Wake up!" "He's not waking up. Should you slap him?" "Fine!" Fairon felt a hand began to make a motion towards his face, so he instinctively raised his own hand to block it. He opened his eyes to discover that he was on the top of a large stone tower in a stone fortress inhabited by Matoran. "Welcome to Sacho Nui, my friend," said the being that had tried to slap him, which, as Fairon turned around, was revealed to be Rantu. "This is your homeland, isn't it?" asked Fairon. "Yes, and I'm proud of it," said Rantu. "We defended against the Brotherhood's minions since the Great Cataclysm, and all of us are ready-made, hardy warriors. We don't like to lose." "Well, sir," said a Xa-Matoran who was holding up a pair of binoculars, "We are all going to have a chance to prove it very soon." "What is it?" asked Fairon. "Brotherhood warships. Lots of them. And they're close!" Characters *Order of Mata Nui **Fairon **Helryx **Rantu **Flamu (Mentioned Only) *Brotherhood of Makuta **Velnax (Mentioned Only) **Kutrax **Kunaku *Enforcers of Gigas Nui **Brominax (Mentioned Only) **Fyxan *Fyxon *Several Xa Matoran Category:Stories